The present invention is related to pier systems that traditionally are installed manually, at the edge of a body of water, such as lakes, ponds, or rivers, and often are used for launching boats and fishing, among other uses. Such pier systems may be made in a variety of dimensions, and frequently have landings that are wider than the other sections of the pier system at the portion farthest from the edge of the water. These pier systems generally support the loads of numerous people, furniture, and other equipment, and are intended to endure many seasons of use.
Various structures and methods for building pier systems are known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Conventional pier systems typically are constructed with 8-foot long beams that are not capable of supporting large loads. As  shown in U.S. Patent Registration U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,791, a typical pier involves numerous parts, which may require detailed assembly and construction. Additionally, as shown in the patent, numerous support posts and cross beams are used in conjunction with the pier to avoid undesirable load on pier system structure.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of conventional piers and allows for yet another way of producing lightweight, economic and easy to construct piers.